


Lessons from a Father

by Sandylee007



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Demons Are Assholes, Depression, Episode: s03e18 The Beast Within, Heartbreak, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: 3x18 SPOILERS                          As Magnus suffers while trying to live a mundane life Asmodeus observes through his son’s magic, which misses Magnus as much as the man misses it. When Alec comes to bargain, Asmodeus knows that the time has come to complete his son’s most painful lesson yet.AKA 3B through the eyes of Asmodeus





	Lessons from a Father

**Author's Note:**

> So, 3x18… It TOTALLY destroyed Magnus. And me. (whimpers) Oh, Alec, you selfless idiot, what did you do…?!
> 
> I was about to type a story from Magnus’s POV. But instead… this popped out. I suppose I was possessed by a Greater Demon…? 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I STILL don’t own a thing. If I did, we’d be able to watch a Malec wedding right away to try and heal from 3x18.
> 
> WARNINGS: THIS IS WEIRD STUFF, GUYS! Other than that… Some language… Aaaand, that’s it. What a short list!
> 
> Awkay, are you ready? Whether you are or not… Let’s go!

While obtaining Magnus’s magic opened certain… fascinating possibilities – such as being able to overthrow Lilith – Asmodeus is also quick to learn that it can be a nuisance. Because it’s a part of his son’s soul. As it yearns Magnus every bit as vigorously as his now mundane son longs for it.

(Sacrificing his magic and immortality for a Nephilim… Even the thought turns Asmodeus’s stomach. He educated Magnus better than that.)

On the first days it challenges Asmodeus actively. Rejecting his body, screaming to be released and reunited with the one to whom it belongs. It hisses and pulsates, until the Greater Demon smothers the pathetic resistance with his own magic. In a similar way he once taught his son great many lessons.

The fight dies eventually. As though a spark had gone out. Asmodeus can feel Magnus’s will to fight run out as well.

Magnus tries, and tries, and tries. To operate as though there isn’t a gaping hole in his very self. Asmodeus almost laughs when he feels how his son scrambles to try and make the most of his suddenly very limited life. (Limited in oh so many ways…!)

It’s as pathetic as a hamster running in its wheel, round and round in an endless, aimless, pointless loop.

Asmodeus expects Magnus to come begging him. But, as much to his delight as to his irritation, his son surprises him. And goes to Lorenzo Rey instead.

Of course the bought magic sits horribly. Because Magnus’s body doesn’t want it. Won’t settle for a cheap replacement.

Magnus’s magic mourns and howls in sorrow inside Asmodeus when Magnus dies for the first time, shortly after. The Prince of Hell actually scowls at how fiercely he feels it when his son’s ridiculously large and incredibly heavy heart stops. Magnus fades away, lets go for his spirit to come back home, before latching on something that has him grounded on the very last moment. Asmodeus’s cat eyes flash from fury, impatience and irritation when he experiences the depth of a connection that rivals the one Magnus has with his magic in its power.

It always comes back to that Nephilim…

Magnus dies another, smaller death not much later, when Lorenzo’s magic is torn from his body. His son’s magic rebels once again that day, more ferociously than it has in a long time. Its desperate to fill the gaping hole left into Magnus’s soul.

“Patience”, Asmodeus murmurs that day. As much to Magnus’s magic as to himself. Smirking as he savors the feel and taste of his son’s despair. “He will be home soon enough.”

Asmodeus isn’t a patient man but he waits, feeding from every drop of his son’s agony. (Sometimes the most bitter lessons are the most rewarding and important ones, he taught that early on.) Because while Magnus’s heart remains connected to Alec, the remnants of his soul are torn elsewhere by the desperate call of his magic. And even the strongest of hearts can only keep beating for so long in a body that has no soul to keep its spark alive.

And Asmodeus is proven right. Although not in the way he had anticipated. Because it isn’t Magnus but his son’s lover who comes begging. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood”, he acknowledges while Magnus’s magic recognizes the young, beautiful man, rejoices having him so close after so long apart. Its overjoyed thrumming is absolutely maddening.

Asmodeus’s whole being fills with satisfaction. Because he knows from the look in the Shadowhunter’s eyes that he has him right where he wants him from the start. (It’s the same look that was in Magnus’s eyes when his son came to Edom.) “Break his heart”, he offers. “To save his life.”

It’s time to complete Magnus’s painful little lesson. His son defied him when he was asked to stay in Edom. Asmodeus will ensure that Magnus knows there’s nowhere else to go.

Alec never asks Asmodeus how he’ll know when the Shadowhunter has done his part of their deal. Of course the Prince of Hell knows. Because it’s his son’s third and by far most painful death.

The shock, betrayal, grief and defeat… The sheer agony… And soon after the gaping, aching emptiness… Alec was even more thorough than Asmodeus had hoped and anticipated. Magnus’s heart wasn’t only broken, it was destroyed completely.

Magnus’s magic burns and howls inside the Greater Demon.

Oh, yes, his son definitely needs him. Asmodeus hums from satisfaction. “It’s past time Magnus returns to his father’s house.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man… Channeling Asmodeus’s inner voice was a truly chilling experience. How did I do? How was that? Any good at all? PLEASE, do let me know!
> 
> And dear gosh, poor Magnus…! I’m seriously terrified of what he’ll do in 3x19. He has NOTHING left!
> 
> And Asmodeus? Kindly leave your son’s magic behind and go back to hell! Just… Piss off!
> 
> Thank you, so much, for reading this strange little piece! Who knows. Maybe I’ll see you again? 
> 
> Take care!


End file.
